Why Sinead Starling Hasn't Appeared in Unstoppable Yet
by ICurrentlyLoveChairandBade
Summary: Haven't you wondered why SINEAD STARLING didn't appear in Nowhere to Run? Well, don't worry. While we wait for the return of one of our favorite characters, I've got a little theory/story to share with you. About our favorite little auburn haired, green eyed, Ekat.


**Hey! It's ME! I know it's horrible to have 3 stories going on at the same time, but I just couldn't resist! So, I was reading Unstoppable, and I developed this crazy theory about Sinead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or anything legally trademarked here.**

Dan pov:

"Thanks," I say to the pretty reddish haired, hazel eyed waitress who gave me my sandwich. She nodded. "You're welcome."

Amy smiled at her tiredly. "Thank you."

The waitress smiled. "You two are probably the most thankful and polite people here since I started working here."

"How long?" I asked her. Amy poked me in my arm, but I didn't care.

"3 months." The waitress shrugged. "Not very long, but I needed the money." She had an Irish accent.

Suddenly, I sat up straight and examined her face. She looked like Amy. _No,_ I decided. Not Amy. But she looked so familiar, with her auburnish hair and hazel eyes more greenish than brown. Then I shook my head fiercely. I was hallucinating. Nothing more.

But as the waitress went away, I resisted the urge to call, "Wait! Come back!"

* * *

Sinead's POV:

"Whew! As I took my waitress apron off, I yelled to my boss, "Leaving!"

"How long!"

"I don't know! Maybe half a year?"

"OK!"

I shake my head. How much did I bribe him to become a dummy? But I didn't complain as I smoothed out my dress and nodded to Hugo as I went out the employee's exit and head toward my cottage.

As I sit down in the kitchen, I murmured to myself, "So, the Cahills are in Ireland. What's new?"

I made some Pop-Tarts as my computer fired up. As I chewed on a chocolate chip Pop-Tart, I hacked into the Cahill's Internet usage and cell phones. I surfed around until I realized someone else was hacking, too. _Waldo._

Quickly, I signed off. I couldn't risk April May, that naïve girl, finding me out. I was supposed to hack the Cahills too, but keep it quiet, unlike April May. Everyone in Hackerworld knew her.

But, like her, I was supposed to report faithfully back to J. Rutherford Pierce, a job I had not been doing. And if my uncle found out. . .

Because I knew April May was checking the Cahills' Internet usage and phone records, I switched tactics. I hacked into the Cahill Command Center's satellite and computers. I heard their new tech guy was pretty good, but as I surfed through all the database info easily, I shook my head in annoyance. "Novice."

Then I got to the private stuff, the stuff that April May had hit. I let out a whistle. April May was good, but not as good as me. Then I found Pony's way in April May's back door. But his link wasn't strong enough.

As I surfed more, I duplicated April May's program. Unknowingly, she had made her hacking database so strong that it was getting weaker. That didn't quite make sense, but with power comes vulnerability.

Finally, I had made a program that totally stopped April May's hacking. I leaned back and smiled at the thought of April May's face when she found out that someone had hacked her.

* * *

Narrator's pov:

Amy thought she and the others were dead as Pierce's body guards surrounded them. Most of their group looked scared, but Hamilton clenched his fists as April May, a small, thin, 23 year old raised her gun. "I think I'll kill Amy first. Then the tech guy." Pony flinched.

As April May positioned the gun and was about to pull the trigger, a hand shot out of the dark shadows. "Don't," said a soft female voice. April May glared into the shadows. "What do you want, cousin?"

Amy looked at April May's hand, the one not clutching the gun. It was clenched into a fist. I wonder who the "cousin" was. Whoever she was, she stayed in the shadows.

"Don't shoot any of them." The soft female voice continued.

"And why shouldn't I?" April May countered.

"Think about your allegiances. Are they to Pierce or me?"

"Why would my allegiances be tied to you?" scoffed April May.

"I saved your life when you were 7. Without me, you would have never survived and started WALDO."

April May hesitated. "Pierce has 4.7 million waiting for me. Do you have a number that trumps that?"

"No, I don't. But I'll leave you to your own desicion. I won't force you." And with that, the mystery girl turned and ran away. A flash of sunlight illuminated the girl's hair, but no one could tell if it was auburn, caramel, or blonde.

April May stared at us, then at the gun in her hand. The bodyguards shifted uncomfortably.

Then April May lowered her gun. "Curse that girl," she hissed. She tucked the gun in one of the many folds in her shirt and glared at us. "I will get you next time," She snarled. "And next time, there will be none of that cursed girl to save you."

And with that, she and Pierce's bodyguards left. Hamilton shook his head. "I have no idea who that girl was, but she saved our lives."

"Word," agreed Jonah. "Maybe I could go out with her sometime."

Everybody stared at him. "What? I like a girl who's- yeah, she's not my type." Jonah shook his head. "I think I'll stick to musical girls."

* * *

Sinead POV:

I came to a stop at the corner of the road and waited for the pedestrian light to turn to the walking white guy. I tapped my foot impatiently. _Hurry UP!_ April May and Pierce's bodyguards could be after us any time now!

Suddenly, I froze. Did someone just place a wide hand on my shoulder? Slowly stiffening, I turned around. There stood Uncle J. Rutherford Pierce. True to his name, his eyes pierced me like that thorn I had stuck in my finger once.

He smiled. "Why so tense, niece?" His tone was patronizing.

"I'm not tense," I reply, relaxing. J. Rutherford Pierce was many things. A scoundrel, future king of the world(in his mind), villain, and horrible spouse and father, but he was not a good body reader. He couldn't read my body stance, which clearly stated, _I'm just pretending to be_ calm.

Pierce raised an eyebrow at my protest. "I hope not, because I have a mission for you. A mission with blood." It was scary how he was smiling as he said it.

I took a deep breath. "No," I said bravely, and Pierce's cheeks reddened. No one said "no" to J. Rutherford Pierce, no one.

He took a step closer to me and looked into my eyes. What he saw in my eyes, I don't know, but I saw in his ruthlessness, bloody, and the willingness to do everything and sacrifice everything in order to get what he wanted. "What makes you think I'll let you get your way, missy?"

I smiled up at him. "Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that without me in your tech department, it would crumble into mush like oatmeal."

Pierce leaned back. "I can always hire more hackers."

I took a step closer to him. I recognized his body language. It said: _I know this 17 year old girl's right, but I'm just going to pretend that I'm going to hurt her so that she'll freak out._

Now it was my turn to act in a patronizing way. "Well, you can't, actually. All the best hackers are with the Cahills."

Pierce's eyes bulged. He looked like he was thinking when I stepped away. "Fine," he snapped. "But if you double cross me," he leaned so close that I could smell his mint breath. "I _will_ make you pay."

* * *

**Well, wasn't that jolly?**

**REMINDER: THIS IS MY IDEA. NO FLAMES.**

**All's well. Quote of the Day: **

_**" Be yourself, because everyone else is taken."**_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

**QUESTIONS!**

**1) Who do you think I should pick to do my disclaimer next chappie?**

**2) Have you voted on my poll?(It's on my profile; PS: *hint hint* Madison's falling a little behind. . . )**

**LUV ALL YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE!  
**

**:)**


End file.
